Valkyrie
by skylover4life
Summary: A young woman is marked with a sacred power known as, Valkyrja. Armed with the power to save others she deals with the idea that a child's game is now reality. Confused, how will Amelia overcome the fact that she's not only messing with fate, but is also playing Support . — Kingdom Hearts II OC Centric. Eventual Canon Divergence. Butterfly Effect. Battle Healer OC.


**Valkyrie**

_Synopsis: A young woman is marked with a sacred power known as, Valkyrja. Armed with the power to save others she deals with the idea that a child's game is now reality. Confused, how will Amelia overcome the fact that she's not only messing with fate, but is also playing __Support+__. — Kingdom Hearts II _

_OC Centric. Eventual Canon Divergence. Butterfly Effect. Battle Healer OC._

_Nobody likes to play it, but like a plumber; it's a dirty job and someone is going to do it. Our OC Protagonist will be playing a Support+ role for our heroes. The keyblade isn't the only weapon in existence and good old Odin is lending a hand!_

_The healer role was inspired by my love for overwatch and their healer; Mercy. I intend to show how difficult it really is to be on the frontline as a battle healer. Realistically speaking critical mode is the difficulty option for this story. Anyway, tell me what you guys think about this idea. Emilia still needs to be fleshed out in the following chapters, so her lines will be a bit bare for this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter One: Lost**

* * *

It started with a cup of coffee; a vanilla roast with caramel.

_Not too sweet. Just the way I loved it._

The scent of beans and vanilla lightly wafting through the air. It mingled with the cool morning breeze from our gated door. I was supposed to get ready for work today and eat breakfast.

I was supposed to be and adult. _Y'know_, making too little money for some big lazy jerk who makes way too much.

Not deal with whatever _this is._

My mom had an old antique mirror she bought really cheap at a garage sale. It was massive and for whatever reason —_she liked it in the dining room_. The problem wasn't the mirror however. It was the reflection in said mirror that caught my gaze. I would expect to see my twenty-year old self to stride by, but I didn't.

_Not completely_.

I just watched agape at my reflection in the mirror. My face was wrong, not ugly— just _wrong_. There was nothing wrong when I woke up this morning, it was routine as usual.

_Was I going crazy?_

My cheeks were fuller, _chubby even_. The scar I had gotten three months ago on my chin was completely non-existent. I lost height and unfortunately gained a little excess weight overnight.

_What in the hell._

I could have been about fifteen or so right now— _but that couldn't be_.

It shouldn't be.

_Why do I look younger?!_

I didn't have much time to process my thoughts before my coffee began to ripple. The sound of plates shifting in the cupboards gave alarm. The house began to quake and shift creaking from side to side violently. The fan on the ceiling rocked dangerously back and forth. I could hear my mother shriek in the driveway. My heart began to pound in fear and I fought every urge to follow the usual safety protocols during the earthquake and booked it to my front yard.

"Mom!" The high pitch my voice made caused me to wince a little. Definitely barely hitting puberty.

My mom held my five year old sister in the driveway crying in fear and as I felt the air flow push me away from them. The current of the wind was forcing me away. My hair began to whip at my face from the heavy volume of the wind, making it difficult to breathe.

"Emilia!" Their voices began to drown out by the massive torrents of winds. I watched them scream at something above them. Whatever it was it seemed to dye the earth in an ocean of darkness. The sun blanketed by the ominous clouds above.

A trash bin flew at my at an ungodly speed and knocked me off the ground. The weight that hit my chest knocked the air out of me. My vision blurred with the moving motion of earth and sky. But like my face the sky looked wrong. I never hit the ground and my stomach leaped as I saw a black void cover the sky…

It was a black hole.

It was eating everything. Others like me flew violently into the abyss. Wisps of lightning could be seen in its deepest void.

The oxygen was being sucked out of me and I could feel myself lose consciousness. It feels like you can't breathe. You close your eyes and only remember the brief seconds you open them before a wave of nausea hits you.

_Is this how I die? Confused and alone?_

I could never forget that last flash of earth. I couldn't see any landmarks. It was being torn to shreds.

_Everything…_

* * *

_Void. So cold and never thought of being torn to particle by particle was terrifying enough. The fear alone could make you faint. _

_I mostly remember the cold emptiness it embraced me in. _

_It was so cold…_

I shivered involuntarily and in my drowsy haze I shifted uncomfortably. Something prickly jabbed at my ribbed and caused me to squirm and itch. It was enough to wake me from my stupor and a small whimper left my lips.

The air was musty and the sound of muffled sobs made me shoot off my resting space. The room was dark and foreign looking nurses attended the weak. My blood ran cold as I saw victims with missing limbs and lone children filled the tent. The beds looked to be made in haste. Mostly hay wrapped in chicken wire with a single blanket.

I scanned the tent and my nerves began to stir. I can't find my family. In my search for a familiar face I began to watch on of the nurses give a small vile to one man with a questionable liquid. It glowed an eerie green color. I watched as he drank a gulp and struggled to drink it. He gagged, but she explained the taste would be terribly bitter. While he drank the entire thing another nurse attended the small girl next to him. The child was no older than four and she had a nasty burn on her left arm. She was among one of the louder victims in the aftermath. I frowned. I wonder if my little sister Erika was okay. Was she hurt like this too? Or my parent's? What of them?

Suddenly I wasn't the only one watching a few other watched the nurse as her hand began to glow. My eyes nearly came out of my sockets. What on earth?

_Is...that magic?_

She cooed the child and hummed a sweet tune. The nurse was petite and small, with an ivory complexion. Her green eyes though alert looked worn out from the mounting workload that demanded her attention. She was pretty.

My eyes drifted back to the wound that began to heal. The exposed skin was still pink, but gone was the damaged flesh. "You can rest now little one. I'll have someone bring you something to eat." She turned before giving me a glance and moved on to the next patient before she spoke again, "You look better miss." She was speaking to me.

"Ah, yeah." I answered lamely. I looked at the opening of the tent and saw people walking by with intent. Judging by the amount of clatter there was certainly more tents like this. "Where am I?" Finding my family was important, but where do I start? I can't just barge in every tent.

"We're in the Bastion's town's market." She responded vaguely. Sure enough, off to the side I could see billboards placed behind some wooden crates. They were marketing necklaces and ribbons. "The shopkeeper's in the area have gracefully allowed us to use their place of business to help the wounded."

_The wounded. _

That means that terror I experienced was not a dream. How did we even survive that black hole? What happened to Earth? WHat happened to my family?

"You, among many others have lost your home. For some of us this would be the second lapse. As you will find this is a world of refuge. Hearts surviving the fall of their world gather here in Hollow Bastion."

"By chance?" How do we even end up here? A fall from five feet can kill you much less a drop from the atmosphere. The nurse occupied herself while healing an older gentlemen.

"The barriers of other worlds are broken now. Elder incantations from milenia allow the hearts of survivors to land safely to other refuge worlds without issue."

Worlds, refugees and Hollow Bastion. "Wait, did you say _Hollow Bastion_?"

"Yes."

The teaser to the third installment of one my childhood games had been teased recently. One of these very worlds was in the first and second games. How many times has this world boundary thing happened?"

"In general many times, but this would be the second passing in as little as two years. Another one also occurred about ten years ago."

So three times over the past decade? That is pretty scary and if the game and lore is true, that would place me in the timeline of the second game. As Hollow Bastion was still not honoring it's _true name_.

_Oh, and Magic is real._

I steadied myself and I could feel the nasty effect of the whiplash setting in before stomping out of the tent. I was still in my work clothes. A gray T-shirt that was barely fitting and running shoes that felt too long and not wide-enough. It had white smiley face in the back saying "_How May I Help You?"_

The local trading area had been converted into a refugee camp and the food court had been flipped into a mess hall. The scent of pork stew lingered in the air. It smelled fatty and most likely a cheaper option to serve. Some people settled and ate where they could. It was just a small piece of pork belly and mostly broth. No one was complaining. _Food was food_.

Those already recovering volunteered where they could. Passing fresh water around and handing out portions of bread.

Others like me took in the surrounding area. Everything was built by gray cobblestone and a rich irrigation pipes were visible and practically framing the homes. Beyond the closest residents a large overpass arched over the cluster of homes. A large structure could be seen further away. _The castle most likely._

"I know it's quite a lot to take in." The nurse from before spoke. I turned to face her. She must have caught up with me. "Believe me, I know how it feels. It's confusing and frightening trying to understand it.." Her voice lowered trying to find her words. "But we must do what we can to help each other survive. We must support one another through these troubling times. together."

I nod feeling a heavy weight in my chest. I'm not the only one who has lost my family. Everyone here is feeling exactly what I'm feeling. "_I'll just have to help where I can_."


End file.
